For 2011 to 2012, the annual total costs of cardiovascular disease in the United States were estimated to be $316.6 billion. Factors that continue to drive the prevalence of cardiovascular disease include advanced age, in addition to rising rates of obesity, diabetes, and heart-attack survival. Despite recent advances in medical treatment options, heart failure remains a leading cause of hospitalization in people over the age of 65. In some patients, chronic stable heart failure may easily decompensate, resulting in patient hospitalization or even mortality. Recurrent hospitalizations stemming from acute decompensated heart failure (ADHF) events result in significant patient mortality and health-care costs.